Liana Alore
Name: Liana Alore State whether this is a Traditional or a Salidar character: Traditional character Age of this character: 17 Name of country where this character is from: Saldaea; Maradon Hair: long black silken smooth hair. Eyes: sky-blue, tilted almond-shaped eyes. Skin: fair Height: 5’6 Voice: She has a sweet low voice, though when angry her voice turns sharp as a blade Special Skills: She can ride quite well Knowledge Weakness: She is well versed in her house history, but does not know much about the other noble houses in the borderlands. Physical Weakness: She’s not very strong and doesn’t do well in fights. Personality weakness: She’s very stubborn and has a wild temper, and doesn’t always know when she’s hurt someone’s feelings by saying something. Personality: She has tendency to say what she thinks even if it’s hurtful. Her temper is a bit on the wild side, but she’s a very loyal friend and would do anything for that friendship. She’s kind in heart but can lash out if angered. History: Liana grew up in a noble’s house in the capital city of Saldaea. Her mother was a noble lady from a minor house only known by those living in the same city as them. Her father on the other hand had died after fighting off trollocs and saving his wife and daughter. He had left his only child with his most precious necklace, which he had been given by his mother after she passed away. Liana was given the necklace on her 10th birthday. The necklace was crafted by the best Saldaean crafters and it held a small oval stone with a bluish colour. She always wore it when she missed her father the most. Jarrid Alore was a man of stature and respect throughout the Saldaean guards. He loved his daughter and would do anything to keep her safe. When Liana turned 13 she learned to ride and became quite good at it, even though not as good as her mother, who was one of the best riders in the city. Her mother also taught her their house history, lineage and traditions. She had to learn them if she was to become the new Lady of the house, after her mother passed away or became too old to rule. Alina t’Alore was a wise and proud leader, and would not give the place of head away just to anyone, not even her own daughter. So she had Liana trained hard each day to drag out the bad and will in the good. And Liana was learning quite well, but she was a bit slow at some things as politics. But she drilled her as hard as she could. A sudden trolloc attack shook the capital with surprise and even the most seasoned guards were caught by surprise. The first wave killed some of the guards and came close to the walls close to the city. But the archers were able to shoot them down. When the second wave came, something caught their scent as the trollocs turned their direction to the east, where three women and two men came fourth. But as the trollocs decided to charge at them, one of the women suddenly threw a fireball and killed two trollocs, and the other women called down lightning to finish the two others off. And then the two men holding their swords attacked fiercely, cutting down any trollocs coming too close. After all the trollocs were dead near the wall, the men and women came to the gate and were led inside by two guards. Everyone knew they were Aes Sedai with their warders at their side. But what struck Liana was their faces really were ageless, she tried thinking how old they’d be, but it was impossible to see. The Aes Sedai couldn’t have come at a better time as this, and some people hoped they would stand a bit longer. The shadow had attacked more fiercely these days and with higher numbers than usual, which could only mean one thing, they were up to something. The Aes Sedai known as Leirin Sedai of the Yellow Ajah, short but with a charisma few could muster. Was the one who tested young women to see if there was anyone here that they could bring back with them to the tower, to become Aes Sedai. Liana was sure she could not channel nor be taught to channel, so she didn’t bother to be tested. She stayed in her room in the house. But her proud mother had other things in mind, and told Liana to go and get tested to see if she either had the spark or could learn to channel. Their house had never had an Aes Sedai in the lineage. It would be good for the house to gain access to the tower’s library and especially their eyes and ears network, which was one of the best, if not the best in the world. As Liana went down to the inn where the Aes Sedai stayed at, her mother stayed at the house to wait for news. Liana walked into the ‘Sword & Dagger’ and as expected the Aes Sedai known as Leirin sat at a table down in the corner where no one could disturb her. Liana walked up to her and curtsied with respect and waited for a response, and the Aes Sedai told her to sit down. After the Aes Sedai had tested her with a jewel, she stood up and told Liana that even though she did not have the spark in born, she could actually learn to channel. After hearing that Liana was both baffled and uncertain with it meant for her, and what her mother would say. When she came back home to her mother with the news of her being able to learn to channel, her mother told her to go ahead. That she shouldn’t miss such a chance to train at the white tower, and become an Aes Sedai one day. Her mother even gave her daughter a warm smile and hugged her tightly for a while. After Liana had had a well few hours rest, she went down to the inn where the Aes Sedai stayed at and told them she was ready to ride with them to her new beginning. Category:Novice Bios